


Simply Magical

by SnowMoonyx



Series: The Pros & Cons of Mixing Volleyball and Magic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, This boy is pining, Yaku has magical powers, Yaku ‘can’t take compliments’ Morisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Yaku possessed a tiny bit of magic in him. It wasn't much, certainly not something world-changing, so he never really told anybody about it. Too bad plans didn't always work out, and this time it was thanks to a certain bed-haired captain (and a volleyball team associated with cats).OrYaku knows magic. He’s also pining so bad for his captain, which is a terrible combo.Someone help this poor soul.





	Simply Magical

Yaku possessed a tiny bit of magic in him. It wasn't much, certainly not something world-changing, so he never really told anybody about it. When he forgot the keys to his locker he'd look around before flicking his wrist, unlocking it. If he forgot his cup of tea a bit too long on the table he'd wrap his hand around it and heat it up. If he was out in the sun and noticing he was getting burnt he'd drag his fingers over the spot, healing his skin. He couldn't do great things, though. If he, say, broke a leg he might speed up the healing process a few days, but it didn't happen rapidly. He couldn't use the magic without limits, it would eventually take a toll on him just like physical activity. It was a small quirk of his though, and he had gotten a bit dependent on it.

He didn't use it unfairly in competitions however. He'd never cheat like that. He might use it during practice when retrieving a ball, but only when no one watched. He hadn't told the team about it. It wasn't like he thought they would turn away from him if he told them; rather, they'd probably find it super cool. But that also meant that they would _never stop bugging him._

The mere thought sent shudders down his spine.

No, it was better to keep it to himself. What they didn't know couldn't hurt them anyway, so Yaku rarely gave it any thought. If all went according to his plan no one would ever even know, and that suited him just fine.

Too bad plans didn't always work out, and this time it was thanks to a certain bed-haired captain (and a volleyball team associated with cats).

~*~*~

"Oh, hi Yakkun~ Ready to go?"

Kuroo was perhaps smiling at him, but it was with the impy smile of his that Yaku never trusted. He adjusted the strap of his duffel bag, heading towards the bus that would take them to another over-the-night training camp, as he ignored the way his heart skipped a beat.

"What did you do?" he asked, casting a sideways glance at his rival and captain. He might be smart, but he was a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes. Actually, most times. Bordering on always.

So why did his heart beat faster at his presence? Couldn’t it chose someone else to fall for?

“What? Are you accusing _me_ of doing something? Why, I would never!”

“I can’t believe I even bother with you.” Yaku shook his head, and walked over to put his bag into the baggage room before getting onto the bus. The rest of their team was already on board, and few seats were free. Yaku sat down on a vacant one in the front, inconspicuously using a tiny bit of magic to adjust the seat to be more comfortable. Kuroo and Nekomata stepped on too, announcing that everyone was aboard and going through a few pointers of the camp before they found a seat.

And Kuroo, being the absolute asshole that he was, sat down next to Yaku.

Well. There went his plan of sleeping.

The driver started up the bus, and they were on their way. Kuroo tilted his head, looking down at Yaku who silently thanked his magic for being able to keep the blush away from his cheeks. “See? I didn’t do anything!”

_Except for giving me a heart attack._

Needless to say, the whole ride was pure torture as Yaku did his best to keep up With their usual banter, his heart stuttering a few times on the way as Kuroo leaned against him, several times trying to rest his head on Yaku’s shoulder despite both knowing it would never work out. Fed up with the hopeless attempts Yaku leaned his own head against Kuroo, letting him put his head on his as Yaku felt himself die a million times over.

This trip was going to kill him for sure.

~*~*~

"That was a nice _nice_ receive!"

“How do you _do_ that??”

"You're on fire, Yakkun!"

Yaku felt his face absolutely heat up when the others surrounded him, basically singing his praises, after saving a specially tricky ball. They ended up scoring and winning the game, and the others apparently decided he had to be praised for it. Yaku couldn't take compliments, he was sure they knew after all this time. At least Kuroo did, judging by that absolutely devilish smile of his.

A small part of him couldn't help but hope that Kuroo would take the joke out of his praise.

Yaku slowly stepped backwards, his hands up in front of him, certain that he was redder than a tomato at this point. "I-I- thank you but-"

He wanted them- no, he needed them to stop. But obviously they were enjoying his reaction, because they started complimenting everything of him.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful colour!"

"Your smile is soo cute!"

"Did you eat awesome for breakfast?"

Yaku felt himself panic, the attention being a bit too much. He hadn't meant to do it, obviously, but the sudden shockwave that sent his friends falling to the ground was his doing.

He stood stunned, feeling a bit dizzy. He did that.

Shit.

"I-"

"The fuck just happened!?" Tora jumped to his feet, looking about ready to fight. Because it already had happened once Yaku lost control as he glared at Tora.

"_Language!”_ Tora's jaw snapped shut, and Yaku widened his eyes, not expecting it at all.

"Holy shit, your eyes are glowing, Yaku-san."

Yaku looked at Lev. "What??"

Kenma frowned. "They started glowing red the moment the shockwave happened. When you yelled at Taketora the were blue. Does it mean that you caused both?"

Kuroo crosses his arms, eyebrow raised as the team surrounded him. "The cat's out of the bag, Yaku. Spill."

Yaku groaned. He had managed to avoid this exact situation for _years_, but put a whole team of people suddenly deciding to _compliment_ him in front and it couldn't be avoided.

"Fiiiiine. Alright, so I can do a little bit of magic. I could since I was a kid. Satisfied? But don't you dare start bugging me about it, or I swear you'll never be able to talk again."

A short silence followed.

"...As in a 'magic curse silence' or more like 'cutting tongues out silence'?"

Yaku fixed Lev with a cold stare. "Take a wild guess."

Lev forced his lips into a smile, turning around. "Anyway, back to the game!"

The others took the cue, following the Russian kid. Luckily the team they were up against hadn’t noticed anything (although Yaku suspected his own magic might have subconsciously put up a distortion for them so they hadn’t been able to see at all). Kuroo walked over to him, worry in his eyes as Yaku stumbled when he tried to walk.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yaku shrugged, fixing him with a sheepish smile. "Yeah. It's just the magic. It tires me out if I use it too much. That right there was definitely way more than what I usually do."

There Kuroo went again, getting out his concerned face, brows furrowed. If he only knew what those eyes did to Yaku, what his close proximity _meant_ to him-

"Maybe you should just head to the dorms? We'll send in Shibayama instead, he could use the practice anyway."

Yaku wanted to disagree, to say that it wouldn't be necessary, but he was practically swaying on his feet. He sighed, shoulders slumping, and gave a small nod. "Yeah. I'll do that."

Kuroo smiled and ruffled his hair. Yaku hoped his blush could be written off as a cause of their game. He scowled and played along, lightly swatting away the hand. Kuroo was going to be the end of him one day. “See ya, nerd.”

“Later, sugar,” Kuroo called after him when he walked away, and Yaku had to do everything to force his hair to not combust into flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where I was going with this. I might continue it someday, but as of now it is a one shot.
> 
> Yaku is so smitten by Kuroo it hurts.


End file.
